my_wife_is_a_beautiful_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Yang Chen/@comment-223.225.25.193-20181024180015/@comment-27229933-20181029133042
Why would he give up anything? Lets be real here but she doesnt deserve favourable treatment. All she did was force him into marriage by her suicide attempt. Which was to last for 2 years. It was completely for her convenience to have a man who will play a husband role and be a first line of defense against the suitors. She didnt treat him as her man and even specifically agreed that he could have mistresses. She did doe treat him with coldness and disdain most of the time. Him doing her friends is completely fine because she wasnt even really in a relationship with him. The friends in question should have some restrains, because from their point of view they are betraying Lin Ruoxi - but he isnt. If she clearly specifies she is not his woman then she cant act later like she is - its simple. Even if she later changes her mind and wants to turn this marriage into the real one, commanding him to abandon his lovers at that point is utter shamelessness. She does not have such a right. She can only accept the lovers(current). The new lovers that he gets after realizing she actually wants to be with him, is one person, Xiao Zhiqing. This one isnt really his fault, because she is shamelessly forcing herself into the harem, by acting like his lover when she visits their mansion but truthfully he does not want her anywhere close. With that out of the way lets talk about his often not so great treatment of Lin Ruoxi. The watch and him leaving her during the marriage night was bad. I cant deny that but there is more to it. Ok maybe not about watch - that was just idiotic of him(no matter its value, woman who considers herself your girlfriend/wife does not want a watch for a present), BUT during the marriage night(on his island) she legit pushed him away. He was to sleep alone or some shi... I as a reader am pretty sure i heard a face slap sound during that scene. If after so many things between them, and having a marriage which pretty much means she wants to be with him, she still isnt willing doing a matter of man and woman with him - at their wedding night! Lets say it again, wedding night - then i have no words. Except maybe this: "then dont marry in the first place, are you stupid?" I cant really remember but there was many moments when he did act bad or unreasonable towards her, BUT - it was often because she does not speak with him(legit stays quiet and drowns herself in her cold attitude to look cool which does not allow any communication between them to happen - sometimes even unprovoked). She is basically acting like a princess A LOT, and expects him to fawn all over her, which im sure many man like because shes a beauty and they enjoy being somewhat masochistic, but cmon, dont ignore her own actions dammit. Getting to the point, after seeing her act unreasonable, its very enjoyable to see him get some revenge - even if the action he is doing is wrong, its nice to see him venting in some way, and having small revenges. It was so nice to see him saying he is going to cancel the marriage contract(or not extend, i forgot), which finally shown Lin Ruoxi that not everything is about her. Ofc in the next chapter, author turned it around, but i was already somewhat satisfied of her reaction. In Conclusion: You are on Lin Ruoxi side, and blame Yang Chen for everything - I am on the other side of the spectrum - I blame Lin Ruoxi for 90% of their arguments. He does some stupid things sometimes, but he at least tries to communicate and talk with her like an adult.